


Should I die

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: I walked, I ran, I loved, I whispered. All for one guy, if he really wishes for it, I should die. Why? Because for him I will do anything. T for death and one sided love.





	Should I die

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy tail.

_"You should leave, your too weak."_

_"Gihihi. Oh look, the whore is back."_

_"Where is your little spirits to hide behind?"_

_"Juvia thinks you should just die already."_

_"Pathetic, looks like you ruined the mission again."_

_"Too bad, looks like your little prince isn't here to protect you today."_

_"Don't worry Luce, I will protect you!" I smiled and hugged him.-_

_-"I know you will."_

"Will you leave?" The question took my off guard, he said it, the innocent Natsu. He took a breath to continue, he looked heart-broken. Sad. "You should have never joined the guild, I should have never brought you here.." He took another look at me before I bowed my head to hide the tears, I knew he could smell them but, I tried.

"I will do anything if it makes you happy, Natsu." I got up and looked him in the eyes, the tears spilled.

"Even if it means dieing?" My eyes widened. He wants me to die.

"Yes. If you want it, I will do it." And I left before he could respond.

* * *

I stood infront of my favorite spot in Magnolia, the mountains. There is always a cliff that I loved to sit at and watch the sunset. I climbed to the edge and stopped. If it makes him happy, I am happy.

_"Aye! Lushe should die!"-_

_"Happy! How cruel of you!" Carla said.-_

_-"Lucy is family, you shouldn't tell family to die." Pantherlilly continued._

I paused.

_"My dear small Lucy, promise me that if anyone tells you to die, never do it. Don't listen to them. Ever." I smiled to my mom.-_

_-"Alright Mommy, but I can't promise."-_

_-"Why not?"-_

_-"Becuase death is an escape." Her eyes widened at my young wisdom, and she hugged me.-_

_-"Death is never an escape. Never." She cried. Then I cried with her._

I took another step, it is my escape now. I told her I couldn't promise. I walked to the edge and placed my feet hanging half-way over the edge. I knew that he followed me, I knew he was there. "You hate me don't you? Your like the others." Master rose from behind the bush and walked over to me.

"He doesn't want you to die, no on-" I cut him off my a remark.

"Except You, Carla, and Pantherlilly." He grimaced.

"Yes, we don't want you to die." I looked at him and then looked back infront of me.

"Well, what he wishes, he gets." He walked away leaving me with one word.

"Fine." It was filled with such pain and sadness, what have I cuased? I did this all, so I am going to stop it. Then I jumped. At the speed I was going at, no one would be able to save me. After a few seconds I lay there, still, in the air crying. I can't go back now, he will be disappointed in me.

Suddenly pain, cracks, pops, snaps, than nothing. Nothing but the cold, I was numb before I smiled and forced out my words.

"You happy now?" It was supposed to be a statement. But it really ended up more like a question. I was dead. I have officially died. I sat up. Wow, I felt wonderful.

* * *

I watched my burial, only a few came, only four to be honest. Everybody laughed that I actually died. Those were the people I trusted the most, other than Natsu, they laughed at my failures the day Master told them of my death.

Master, Carla, Pantherlilly, and Natsu stood there. Natsu refused to believe I actually killed myself, that I jumped. I tried to comfort him after a while, he didn't hear me, nor did he listen.

At first I was angry, he was kidding about the death part, he was _joking_. All he wanted was to protect me from what the guild has became. I wanted to punch him, hard, but master did that for me instead. Now I am a ghost, I can't talk to them, I hadn't escaped yet, now what do I need to finish?

* * *

I cried in the bed of my 'old' apartment, Natsu was here crying in my bed, wailing my name, snuggled into the sheets. If only he could see me, if only he could hear me.

I love him.

What! Where did that come from? What am I thinking, he is my best friend who actually cared. I wiped my tears away and crawled over to Natsu and wrapped my arms around him. The I whispered in his ear. "I am sorry." He couldn't hear me but he shivered at my cold, I snuggled into his warmth. He eventually stopped crying and went to sleep, and all I could do was watch. He looked peaceful, other than the puffed up eyes, died up tears, and him in a fedal position. His hair was disarrayed and his scarf covered up his neck and the bottom of his mouth.

He is cute.

And I admit it.

"I am so sorry, Natsu." He toss and turned, then I stroked his hair, he stopped. "I am so, so sorry."

* * *

The next day, he sat alone with the others who cared, if anyone else tried to talk to him, he shunned them. He didn't fight them, he didn't listen, and he visited my grave far more times beyond the others, and cried. The flowers on the grave were wilted, he was the one who changed them, if one wilted he took it out and replaced it the next day. So he did. He never talked to the people who asked what the flowers were for. He only busted out crying scarring most people around him.

One day Sting and Rouge decided to visit the grave, they tried to talk with me with an ojii board. It worked. They also recorded the whole thing.

"Is anyone there?"

"Yes"

"Are you Lucy?" The two switched questions constantly.

"Yes"

"Can we ask questions?"

"Yes"

"Why did you leave him"

"I am sorry"

"For what?"

"For leaving them"

"For leaving who?"

"Master, Carla, Lilly, and oh god, Natsu"

"What do you mean by 'Oh god Natsu'?"

"I love him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

"What do you mean by stupid?"

"He is crying constantly, he is depressed, I am afraid he will do something stupid like I did"

"Did you try to comfort him?"

"I tried to, he didn't hear me. I felt bad, I even hugged him at one point until he fell asleep."

"Bye Lucy."

"Bye Sting, bye Rouge" That scared them and they showed the video to the guild.

They laughed. "It is fake! It is stupid! Hah!" However, Natsu watched it over and over again.

* * *

"She loved me?" Lisanna heard this and walked over to Natsu.

"No, if she did she would have died earlier." He snapped and punched her, then walked out of the guild. The awestruck faces were awesome and funny. She ran after him. "Ow, Natsu what was that for?" He turned towards him with tears going down his cheeks.

"Shut up!" Her eyes widened. "You don't know anything!" Then he stormed off. He went to my house again and cried. On the way there he saw an Ojii board and bought it. Then he ran. Once he set the board up he let the lacrimia record. "Luce?"

"Yes, Natsu"

"How is heaven?" The tears kept falling, so I hugged him. People from the guild were watching him through the window.

"I am here, hugging you"

"I know Luce, I am sorry."

"You shouldn't be, it was my fault"

"No it was mine, I should have been more careful."

"You know that I couldn't have asked for a better way to live, right"

"No I didn't, why?"

"Becuase I met the most wonderful of people, went on the best adventures, made best friends, most of all, met the guy I love"

"Who is that?"

"You silly, no one else" he beamed at this

"Should I get trained by Mavis how to see ghost's luce?"

"I would love that, but you should really move on before you do something stupid" He ignored the last part.

"I know! I can get Mavis to make you visible to only guild members who miss you!"

"Idiot" His smile grew.

"Weirdo."

"Now it is a contest, huh"

"Guess so."

"You are an idiot you know"

"I know." I smiled and pecked him on the shoulder before walking out.

"Bye Natsu, see you soon"

"Bye Luce." I walked over to the guild and asked Mavis a question.

"How do are you able to be seen by fairytail members?"

"I draw energy from their magic then specify who I want to see me."

"Ahh... Okay." So I did just that.

* * *

Next week I had enough energy to say 'people who missed me'. It allowed 15 people to see me: Mira, Erza, Gray, Master, Natsu, Happy, Carla, Cana, Pantherlilly, Levy, Gajeel, Wakaba, Macou, Romeo, and Wendy.

They screamed or helped when they saw me behind them or beside them. Only four of them cried when they saw me, Master, Natsu, Carla, and Pantherlilly. The others asked me what I was doing there and the people who couldn't see me gave them weird looks.

The guild practically went back to normal. Parties constantly, eventually the whole guild missed me, and they all could see me. So I cave them the fairytail sign and my infamous smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Done~! See you in my next story's! Adiõs!


End file.
